ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Event 133
Match Card ROH Wrestling Event 133 (LIVE! Freedom Hall High School, Gym/Johnson City, TN/Attendance-TBA) (5/5/17) (Spike TV) (Doors Open: 6pm) (Belltime: 8pm-11pm) *Subject to Change* -Opening Segment- Neville Brags Match One Nikki Cross vs. Mia Jade Leng Match Two "The Cowboy" Chris Storm vs. Jey Uso Tag Team Match Lethal Intent (Alex Storm & Paul Martin) vs. The Wolves (Eddie Edwards & Davey Richards) Women of Honor Liv Morgan vs. Naomi Women's Tag Team Match Taylor Wilde & Athena vs. The Beautiful People (Angelina Love & Velvet Sky) In Ring Segment Randy makes an appearance Co-Main Event Charlotte Flair vs. Cameron Main Event "The Destroyer" Jason Walker vs. "The Self Proclaimed King of the X-Division" Neville Results ROH Wrestling Event 133 (LIVE! Freedom Hall High School, Gym/Johnson City, TN/Attendance-TBA) (5/5/17) (Spike TV) (Doors Open: 6pm) (Belltime: 8pm-11pm) *Subject to Change* I Just Wanna Be Loved plays as the Camera pans around the crowd all pumped for a great night of Wrestling, as it goes to the Commentating booth. Kevin Kelly: Greetings and Welcome to Ring of Honor Wrestling Live at the Freedom Hall in Johnson City, TN I'm Kevin Kelly along side Hardcore Legend Steve Corino and we've got a great card lined up for you all tonight. Steve nods at him. Steve: That's right Kevin in the main event we've got Jason Walker vs. Neville in the main event later tonight and we've got "The Viper" Randy Orton makes an appearance, and in the women's division we've got Charlotte taking on our ROH Women's Champion Cameron if she wins she gets a future title match. Then we'll see the team of Taylor Wilde and Athena take on the Beautiful people (Angelina Love & Velvet Sky). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvVZtRGc_q4 Hits as Neville walks to the ring holding the X-Division title in his hand as fans boo him heavily, he gets into the ring and holds up the X-Division Championship as he snatches the mic from Jojo and his music dies down. Kevin-And it looks like our X-Division Champion has a few words to say. Steve nods. Neville-Last Night I was rudely interrupted by our Commissioner Mr. Anderson when I have a right to speak to all my servants and say that I AM THE TRUE KING OF THE X-DIVISION AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME, and I'm being forced to face Ace Walker's weak son Jason and I will say this I will destroy Jason and face whoever this company puts in front of me I...... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSB7S30o1l0 hits as Jason Walker wearing a sleevless shirt and his ring gear and walks to the ring and he gets into the ring and walks around him in the ring and takes the mic from Neville. Jason-Am I hearing you right boy that you're unbeatable and untouchable and that I'm weak and so is my dad (scoff) boy I have a match with you later tonight and believe me when I say I will kick your ass up and down this ring. Fans erupt in a massive pop as Neville gets a bit mad and frustrated. Neville-You lost to Suzuki two weeks ago and you think that I can't be beaten by you. Neville and Jason brawl as Jason picks him up and is about to hit the Dominator Neville wiggles out of it and runs out of the ring as https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSB7S30o1l0 as Jason stands tall. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) Match One Nikki Cross vs. Mia Jade Leng Referee: Julia Adams Match Results: In the final moments of the match Leng makes Cross tap out to the MJL (Muta lock). Winner via submission: Mia Jade Leng (12:23) After the match: Nikki gets frustrated and starts beating Mia down and hits an STO onto her and fans boo her. ------- -Interview- Renee Young interviews Pete Dunne about the reason he would touch a female and Dunne says cause she isn't a woman she's a wrestler and in wrestling you are game, and she shouldn't of been in a ring she needed to be in the kitchen of a house barefoot and pregnant. Then Jason arrives and they have a stare down. ------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ------- Match Two "The Cowboy" Chris Storm vs. Jey Uso Referre: Nick Patrick Match Results: Jey attempts a superkick but Storm ducks and hits the last call superkick (Sweetchin music) and pins Uso. Winner via pinfall: "The Cowboy" Chris Storm (11:10) After the match: Shad comes out to the ring and picks Storm up and hits a big boot onto him and then hits the STO on him and shouts that he's the best and that he deserves to be the next World Champion. ------- -Backstage- Shad walks through the corridor and he is interviewed by Thunder and says that he's tired of being in the backwaters of ROH and that he's going to get a shot at the world title. ------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ------- Tag Team Match Lethal Intent (Paul Martin & Alex Storm) vs. The Wolves (Davey Richards & Eddie Edwards) Referee: Andrew Thomas Match Results: In the final moments of the match Intent hits the double superkick and pins the Wolves. Winners via pinfall: Lethal Intent (Paul Martin & Alex Storm) (11:23) After the match: Intent and the Wolves shake hands as a show of respect. -------- -Interview- Luke Thunder interviews Neville about his upcoming match with Jason and Neville says that he is the King and the King will defend his crown and his throne. -------- (Commercial break) (Commercial break) ------- Women of Honor Liv Morgan vs. Naomi Referee: Earl Hefener Match Results: In the final moments of the match Naomi attempts the rear view but Liv ducks and then kicks Naomi in the gut and then hits the reverse roundhouse kick and goes for the cover and gets the pin fall victory. Winner via pinfall: Liv Morgan (12:01) After the match: Cameron runs into the ring and throws Naomi out of the ring and grabs Liv and hits the Girl Bye (Snapped DDT) and she raises her title up in the air and fans boo her heavily. ------- -interview- Luke interviews Cameron who isn't happy about facing Charlotte and might have to face her for her title that she worked hard to earn and that she'll do everything to make sure that she won't get a title shot. ------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ------- Women's Tag Team Match Taylor Wilde & Athena vs. Beautiful People (Angelina Love & Velvet Sky) Referee: Andrea Mitchell Match Results: In the final moment of the match Athena hits the O Face onto Velvet and pins Sky and gets the win. Winners via pinfall or submission: Taylor Wilde and Athena (11:23) After the Match: Royce and Kay run in and start beating Athena and Wilde as Royce hits her finisher onto Wilde and fans boo them heavily and raise their tag titles up. -------- -Backstage- Royce and Kay claim that no one can beat them. -------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) --------- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgSefgWp3Jg hits as fans go into a massive pop as Randy comes out to the ring and he gets into the ring and asks for a microphone as his music dies down. Fans chant: Randy 5xs Randy looks at the fans and smiles. Randy: It's a packed house in here tonight I am happy to be here in my first hometown and are you guys enjoying tonight? Fans cheer and holler. Randy: Same here even though I'm not in the ring and I'm going to enjoy seeing Neville beaten by Jason Walker later tonight, and then if the Strong Style Collective have an issue with me then they better come out here and express it right now. Randy puts the mic down and waits for either Dunne, Seven, or Neville to come out. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6codcGiwwU hits as Pete Dunne comes out to the ring holding the Progress World Championship title, and he gets into the ring and snatches the mic from Randy, and looks at him as fans chant you suck 5 times. Pete: Am I hearing you right boy you are one of the best in this ring? Randy nods at him. Pete: I've not seen you in this ring one time while I've been the progress champion for 150 days defending it against everyone in Progress Wrestling and destroying them and if you think that I'm not going to sit back and take this disrespect from a fossil like you then you got another thing coming. Randy looks at Dunne. Randy: Dunne why don't you get out of my face before things get physical. Fans are going wild as Randy starts to get out of the ring till Pete grabs him and starts beating Randy down as Randy attempts to get some punches in but Dunne Irish whips him into the ring and then hits him with a Big boot and dead lifts him up and gutwrenches Randy hard and measures Randy up and hits the DT3 (Pumphandle lift drop into a reserve STO) and Randy is holding his gut as Pete is standing tall as fans boo him heavily and his music hits as he's posing. -------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) -------- Co-Main Event (If Charlotte Wins she gets a ROH Women's title shot in the near future) Charlotte Flair vs. Cameron Referee: Lauren Nelson Match Results: Charlotte attempts the Figure Eight leglock but Cameron quickly gets to the ropes causing Charlotte to break the submission move, and Cameron hits the Girl Bye (Snapped DDT) and gets a 2 count as she's getting frustrated and goes for a second Girl Bye but Charlotte rolls out of it and kicks her in the left leg and hits the Natural Selection and goes for the pin and gets a 3 count. Winner via pinfall: Charlotte Flair (12:23) After the Match: Cameron gets frustrated and beats Charlotte down and hits Girl Bye (Snapped DDT) and walks out of the ring as fans boo her heavily as she holds up the title and says that she's not going to lose it. -------- -Interview- Renee Young interviews Jason and Jason says he's going to beat the hell out of Neville. --------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) --------- Main Event "The Destroyer" Jason Walker vs. "The Self Proclaimed King of the X-Division" Neville Referee: Mike Chioda Match Results: Neville keeps in the ropes throughout the match as Jason gets frustrated about it and Neville pokes him in the eyes and starts getting into the match and superkicks him five times and Jason keeps kicking out of Nevilles high moves and he hits the Black Arrow and Jason kicks out of it and Neville starts getting frustrated and keeps beating him down as Jason starts getting up and he grabs Neville and he powerslams him down hard and then starts getting in some moves and then a scoop powerslam and Jason gets pumped as he's getting ready for his move the Spear and Neville leaps up as Jason stops short of hitting the ref who was in the ring post and Neville steps up and sidekicks him hard and goes for a crossbody and Jason rolls and puts Neville on his shoulder and then hits the Dominator and goes for the pin and gets the 3 count. Winner via pinfall: "The Destroyer" Jason Walker (09:43) After the match: The Strong Style Collective beat him down as the ref calls for the bell as Strong Style hits their tag team finisher the Neck breaker powerbomb and Neville hits the Black Arrow and fans boo him heavily as he holds up the X-Division Championship as the show concludes. OOC: Nothing else happens before/during/after the show. No retcons Trivia Notes